


Patience

by overcastskeleton



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough-ish smut, Spanking, f!receiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton
Summary: Loosely based on the prompt: "How do you expect me to concentrate when you keep rubbing your foot against my crotch?"
Relationships: Javier Pena x Reader, Javier Peña/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	Patience

It’s another hot Colombian night, the kind that makes people throw open their windows in the hopes that some spare breeze will make their curtains dance and cut the scorching air with a cool, caressing touch.

With the breeze comes the sounds of the night, music from the club a few blocks over, arguments from the neighbors upstairs, laughter from teens as they pass beneath your window on the way to or from some party. Sounds that both comfort and distract you from the book you’re reading, but they pale in comparison to the man sitting on the couch across from you. Your eyes drift to him, peering at him over the brim of the tattered paperbook. 

Javi’s eyes roam the paper in front of him, just one from the large stack he brought home from work earlier. He’d dropped the files onto the coffee table unceremoniously with an exasperated groan and a “sorry, baby, I’ve got homework tonight” and there they sit now, the edges fluttering lightly in the breeze.

If the noises from the street bothers him, it’s impossible to tell. Javi’s face is a perfect mask of concentration. He squints a bit as he reads. It’s an old habit, one that should have been corrected by the reading glasses that hang on the edge of his nose, but he does it now subconsciously. He hates the glasses, thinks they make him look like his old man, but you think they make him look sexy in an intellectual sort of way, and you’ve told him as much on several ocassions. His lips silently shape the words as he goes along, and with every sentence the furrow in his brow grows deeper, and the muscle in his jaw tightens a little more.

“Stop that,” Javi mutters, eyes never lifting from the page.

“Stop what?” You ask innocently.

“Staring,” he says and shifts on the couch.

“’M not.” You smile.

He only scoffs and returns his attention back to his _homework_ , not even pausing to tease you. The lack of attention annoys you. 

You toss the paperback onto the table and slump further onto the couch, eyes drifting over to the television which mutely plays a rerun of an American show. You’re surprised the dinky satellite even gets the channel, but you suppose nothing’s too far out of reach for a shiny DEA paycheck.

It’s not enough to hold your attention for long, and soon the agent is the object of your focus once again.

Your eyes travel over his face, study the worry lines and crow’s feet that are etched deep into his tan skin. They offer a glimpse at the story of his life, pocketed with misfortune and more than enough indulgence. From there they trace his neck, strong and dewey with sweat. A bead travels down, disappears into the collar of the rumbled pink shirt he wears half-buttoned, and your tongue darts out to wet your lips.

You’re not sure if it’s the heat or the way he looks tonight, stern and a little frazzled, but you want him. Your skin, warm and prickled, longs for the friction of his body on yours. You want to slide your fingers and tongue over his neck and jaw, soothe the taut muscles the only way you know how. More than that, you want his lips, currently mouthing government secrets, on your own.

The thought makes your clit throb, and something hot settles deep into your stomach. You huff and stretch your body, legs splaying open invitingly. At the right angle Javi could catch a peek of the lace panties you wear under the t-shirt you stole from him, but he’s not looking, too focused on his work. 

“Take a break,” you mumble, your foot travelling up his calf slowly.

It earns you a look, although not the one you’re hoping for. Javi’s lips draw together in a frown. “I can’t.” He sets the paper down and grabs another. “I’m leading a briefing tomorrow and if I fuck it up, the ambassador will have my ass.”

“I want your ass.” You grin, your foot moving higher up his thigh, crossing into more dangerous territory.

Javi grabs your foot, and brushes a thumb over your ankle. “C’mon baby, let me work.”

“Just five minutes, Javi” you groan. “ _Please_.”

He raises his eyebrow. “You know that’s not enough time for half the things I wanna do to you.” He squeezes your calf and pushes your leg away. “I’m almost done. Let me finish this first and then I’ll fuck you, baby. How’s that sound?”

The vulgar assurance does nothing for your patience. “You’re not even close to done.” You whine, crossing your arms over your chest. It’s true, the to-read pile was much larger than the finish paper.

“So impatient,” he hums, and his eyes flicker back to the page. 

“Can’t help it. I’ve been thinking about you all day,” you whisper, hands travelling down your heated body. “Couldn’t even focus at work, just kept thinking about you fucking me over the desk.”

Javi glances at you again, but this time interest flashes in those deep brown eyes of his. He sets his mouth in a hard line, clearly engaging in a battle of self-control, but his body betrays him. You can see the outline of his cock, growing harder, against the tight jeans he’s so fond of wearing.

“I waited all day to get your hands on my body, feel your lips on my lips, my neck…” You rub your foot against his crotch. “Between my legs,” you finish, your voice becoming a soft whisper. “Javi, I want you so bad.”

You spread your legs a little wider, and the t-shirt shifts, showing a flash of black lace. Javi watches the hemline lick further up your thighs with hungry eyes. You’ve got him.

You toe at his crotch again, watch his eyelids flutter slightly and his lips part in a sigh. Your fingers reach their destination, dancing over the soft skin of your inner thighs slowly, and you let out a breathy moan as they run across the front of your panties.

Javi’s on you in a second, groaning as he fits himself between your thighs. “ _Christ_.” He knocks your hand away and replaces it with his own. “You’re such a fucking brat.” He rubs the heel of his hand against your clothed clit. “Won’t let me get my work done.” His lips mold against yours, cutting off your choked moan. “So goddamn needy,” He huffs when he lets you up for air.

You sigh against his lips, struggle to grind your hips against his hand. But Javi’s not having it. He presses the full weight of his body against yours to keep you from moving.

“No, _querida_ ,” Javi tsks, his hands running up and under the shirt you’re wearing. “Be patient,” he mumbles against your jaw, as he rolls your nipples between his thumb and forefinger. 

Javi’s lips trail across your jaw and down your neck, nipping and sucking as he goes. Your whines follow his actions, impatient little huffs that only succeed in making him chuckle and move slower.

His lips pause over your pulse, and his tongue darts out to taste your skin. Notes of salt and soap dance in his mouth, fill his head with lust for more of you. He lifts your shirt over your head quickly, eyes greedily taking in the bare skin of your chest.

You tangle your fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck and pull his mouth back to yours. Your foot presses against his back, holding him against your body, and Javi grinds his hips against yours, slipping his tongue into your mouth when you moan.

His hands roam your body, pinching and squeezing your skin until they reach the waistband of your panties. Javi curls his fingers into the material and you squeal as the elastic snaps against your ass. You can feel his answering grin against your neck. 

“For someone who has a lot of work left to do, you sure are taking your sweet time,” you tease, tugging at the ends of his hair lightly. 

Javi bites your shoulder playfully. “I told you five minutes wouldn’t be enough.” 

“Well at the rate you’re going, neither will five hours.” 

He rocks back onto his knees, grinning like the fucking Cheshire Cat as he takes off the flimsy reading glasses and set them on top of the abandoned files. “Don’t tempt me.” His fingers trail between your breasts and down your stomach. “You know I could stay buried in your pussy for hours.” Javi presses his fingers against your panties and he groans. “You’re so fucking wet.” 

A shudder works its way through your body at his words, and you squeeze your thighs together to alleviate some of the ache. Your underwear sticks to you uncomfortably and you lift your hips to press against his hand, a wordless request for him to take them off. 

Javi complies, sliding them down and off your legs. He holds your gaze as he brings the flimsy fabric to his nose and inhales deeply. And then with a slow deliberation, his tongue darts out for a taste, wetting the fabric even more. “Fuck,” he moans and the sound is like electricity to your throbbing clit. 

Your mouth goes dry, a barely audible moan falling from your lips. You reach for him and Javi ducks your grasp, chuckling under his breath at the pout you shoot his way. You feel like you are quite literally on fire, and desperately need him to do something. 

“Please, baby,” you whimper. “I need it.” 

“Need what?” Javi’s fingers skim over your inner thighs, drawing small circles over your heated skin. There’s a teasing edge to his smile, and you want so badly to reverse the roles and give him a taste of your own medicine. “Answer me, _querida_.” 

“Your fingers, your mouth, your cock,” you ramble, voice higher as he reaches the apex of your thighs. “ _Something_.” 

Javi hums under his breath and his fingers brush your folds lightly, the sweet pressure only there for just a minute before they’re gone. You whine, hips following his touch. Javi clicks his tongue and smacks your inner thigh. 

You moan, the walls of your cunt wantonly clenching around nothing. “ _Javi--_ ” 

“Patience, querida,” Javi warns, his voice gruff and stern. “I’ll give you what I want to, when I want to.” He rubs soothing circles over the smarting skin. “Understand?” 

You nod, bottom lip trapped between your teeth.

“Use your words.” Javi tugs on your bottom lip lightly. 

“Yes.” 

“Good girl.” Javi leans forward and gives you a fleeting kiss before dragging his lips down your body. 

You watch him settle between your thighs, breath catching in your throat as he kisses the side of your knee and up your inner thigh. His kisses draw nearer to your heated core, and you do your best to keep still as he teasingly blows over your wet folds. 

He smiles up at you, looking absolutely sinful, yet completely at home, framed between your quivering thighs, and you wish you had a camera to capture the image. You do your best to paint a mental portrait of it instead, but your moment of retention is shattered when Javi drags two fingers through your folds, spreading them apart to allow his mouth access to your clit. 

“ _Shit_ ,” you gasp, back arching as he begins devouring your cunt. 

Javi eats you out like you’re the last meal he’ll ever have. He presses filthy kisses to your folds, making obscene slurping noises as he greedily sucks them between his lips. He teases your clit with his teeth and tongue, moaning when you weave your fingers through his hair and tug on the roots, pulling him impossibly closer. His hands pull your thighs aparts, prying you open so he doesn’t miss a single drop. 

“Taste so good, _querida_ ,” Javi praises between licks, and his words sound slurred, like just the taste of you has made him drunk. “Sweetest pussy I’ve ever tasted,” he mumbles into your folds, and flattens his tongue against them. 

You only give him a heady whimper, it’s the most articulate you can be right now, because your head is going fuzzy from the sensation and the all-consuming fire that grows in your stomach with each pass of Javi’s tongue over your clit. You’re teetering over the edge, a blubbering mess, and all you can think about is how if Javi just moves his tongue in that one specific way you’ll come undone. 

“I’m s’close, baby. Please, let me come,” you beg, eager to show him the patience you’ve learned. 

“Yeah, you gonna come, sweetheart?” He mumbles against your core. 

“Please, Javi,” you sigh, hips lifting towards his mouth desperately. “Don’t stop.” 

Javi grips your hips tightly, fingernails digging small crescents into your skin. “That’s a good girl,” he praises and the vibration makes your hips buck towards his face. “C’mon _querida_ , give it to me.” His mouth latches around your clit, lips and tongue massaging the sensitive bud and you’re seeing stars. 

White bursts behind your eyelids, accompanied by a pleasure so intense it shocks you into silence at first, but eventually draws hoarse shouts of Javi’s name from your throat. You shudder as it washes over you, body going taut as you lose yourself in it. Your hips move of their own accord, pressing into Javi’s face until he’s almost sure he might drown. But he doesn’t move, instead he works you through it, lazily lapping at your cunt as he savors every bit of the orgasm he’s pulled out of you. 

When the crescendo fades to a dull roar, you fall limply against the pleather couch, now uncomfortably damp with your sweat and cum, your body shaking with the aftershocks of your orgasm. Javi continues licking at you though, not quite ready to part with the heady taste. You indulge him until the sensitivity becomes almost painful, and push him away with a reedy moan. 

Javi kisses your clit once more, enjoying the little squeal you give, and pillows his head on your thigh. Just the sight of him, hair a mess and lips shining with your arousal, is enough to make your breath stutter again. He detangles your fingers from his hair and presses a kiss to your wrist, waiting for you to come back to your senses before attacking you. Ever the gentleman. 

“C’mere,” you mumble a moment later, when your pulse has finally steadied and you can think clearly again. 

He kisses a path up your body, until he’s settling above you once again. Javi’s lips part your own, and you can taste the slightest hint of yourself on his tongue, intimate and hushed, like a secret. “Sound so pretty when you come, baby,” he whispers, thrusting his clothed cock against your clit. 

Fuck, you need him inside you. 

You push his shoulders, and he pulls away with furrowed eyebrows. “Sit.” You shift from under him.

Javi obeys, eyes fixed on yours as you lower yourself onto his lap. His hands find your waist easily, fingertips running soothing patterns over your sides. You unbutton his shirt slowly, leaning forward to kiss at each inch of newly revealed skin. You shrug the shirt off of his shoulders and toss it somewhere behind you. 

He works at the buckle of his belt, his movements guided by some unspoken urgency. In a matter of seconds, his jeans and briefs join the growing pile of clothes on the floor, and he’s bare before you. You run a hand down his body, tracing the contours of his chest and stomach, until you reach his cock, which rests against your hip hot and achingly hard. Javi hisses as you wrap a hand around it, and moans breathily when you swipe a thumb over the tip. 

“Wanna be inside you,” he groans, head tilted back and eyelids drooping. “Fuck that perfect pussy.” 

You lick up the tight tendons of his neck. “Patience, Javi,” you parrot his words from earlier as you rub his dick between your folds. 

A strangled groan falls from his lips. “ _Fuck_ .” He swats your ass. “ _Traviesa_ ,” he mutters. 

You rock against him, whining in his ear when the head of his cock catches your clit. Javi slaps your ass harder and you jump. It’s a warning, one that said you keep teasing him if you wanted, but you’d be in big trouble if you did. You decide to show him mercy, and rise up on your knees to sink on top of him. 

His cock stretches you open, and the burn is delicious. You take your time, giving you both a moment to appreciate the way you walls hug his cock. It’s pure bliss for the both of you. Javi’s head falls against your chest, lips parted as he pants hot air against the side of your breast. 

“Jesus, you’re perfect,” Javi exhales slowly as you rest, now fully seated on top of him. His hand snakes between your body, the rough pad of his thumb circling your clit as you adjust to the full feeling of him inside you. “Feel so fucking good.” 

“J-Javi.” You clench against his cock and he nips your breast.

“Mm. I know, querida, I know.” His other hand guides your hip, pulling and pushing like a rolling sea. “Y’look so pretty riding me.” 

You lean back, balancing a hand on his knee as you thrust against him. Javi follows you, pressing sloppy kisses to your throat and chin as you fuck yourself on his cock. He groans against your skin, hand tightening on your hip to keep you balanced. 

You love this position, love how deep Javi can get inside you, how it gives you the chance to control the pace. Javi loves it too, loves the sight of you above him, lips parted and eyes squeezed shut-- a perfect portrait of bliss. It gives him easy access to your breasts, which bounce in front of him hypnotically. He leans forward and swipes his tongue over your pebbled nipple, a breathy whine falls from your lips and goes straight to his cock. 

Between the thumb on your clit and Javi’s dirty moans, you’re close to coming again in a matter of minutes, and Javi’s right there with you. He pulls you flush against his chest, swallowing down your moans with filthy kisses. Your movements on top of him grow more and more erratic as you frantically chase your second orgasm of the night. Maybe Javi was right, maybe you are needy, but you don’t hear him complaining. Quite the opposite. 

Javi pinches your clit and it’s all over with a shudder. You fall against him as the flames fill your belly and spread through your limbs. His arms circle your waist and he fucks up into you with reckless abandon. He buries his face into your neck, coming with a satisfied and broken moan. You gasp at the feeling of his warm cum painting your walls, they clench around his cock involuntarily and Javi bucks his hips into yours sharply with a grunt. 

“ _Shit_ ,” he whispers, chest heaving against your own. “Oh fuck, baby.” 

You can only nod and chuckle breathlessly as your heartbeat recedes from your ears. Javi cups your jaw gently and kisses you. It’s slower than all the other ones given this evening, softer and conveying a clear message of appreciation and affection. You return it, carding your fingers through his hair, dripping with sweat and curling lightly at the ends. 

The two of you sit there for a while, exchanging soft kisses and even softer touches. A breeze makes it way through the window and with it drifts the nightlife. It’s only then that you notice how hot the apartment is, stifling and smelling like sweat and sex. You crinkle your nose and pull away. 

“Think you can spare another ten minutes for a shower?” You ask, lifting yourself up and off of him. You both moan quietly as his cock slips out of you. 

Javi shrugs. “I don’t see why not.” He leans forward and brushes his lips over your lower stomach. “Just a shower,” he says. “Then I really need to finish reading this shit.” 

“Just a shower,” you promise, squeezing his shoulder.

You keep your word, or at least you try to. Granted, you guys do just take a shower, but the shower leads to other things and the next thing you both know it’s twelve in the morning and Javi’s falling asleep naked and exhausted, the scattered papers on the coffee table the furthest thing from his mind. But when he walks into the embassy the next morning, a slight pep in his step and the faint edges of a purple hickey darkening on his shoulder, he decides it was worth it. 


End file.
